


Day 6: Rebellion

by GemmaRose



Series: Matt Holt Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Initiation, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: They don't let just anyone join, after all.





	Day 6: Rebellion

“Hold out your hand.”

Matt swallowed fearfully, but did as he was told, extending his right hand palm up. The hooded alien caught his wrist, and brought a large knife out from under its robes. “This knife is an ancient relic, passed down through generations of priests on my home planet before the arrival of the galra.” it turned the weapon so the blade caught the low light, highlighting how very sharp and well-cared-for it was. “Once it has tasted your blood, you can only tell truth until it has been cleansed. Do you understand?”

Matt nodded. Chemical truth serums were a myth, but this was alien magi-tech, he had no doubt it was for real. “I-” his voice came out soft and weak, and he coughed to clear his throat. “I understand.” he said as clearly as he could.

“If you wish to lead a civilian life, this is your last chance to choose that path.” the alien warned.

“I want to help.” Matt straightened his back and squared his shoulders. “I can’t sit idly by while Takashi and my father are both still prisoners of the Empire, and so many others alongside them.”

“Very well, then.” the alien intoned, and brought the knife down across his palm. Matt shouted in pain and surprise, reflexively trying to pull his hand back in towards his body, but the alien’s grip remained firm. “What is your full name?” it asked, and Matt was seized by the desire to say something stupid, like Marilyn Monroe.

“Matthew Theodore Holt.” he said instead, and blinked in surprise. He hadn’t meant to say his middle name. This knife did seem to be the real deal.

“What planet are you from?”

“Earth, Sol system, Milky Way.” he rattled off easily.

“Have you ever knowingly and willingly aided the Empire?” the alien asked, and Matt bit his lip.

“I was in a work camp.” he said after a few seconds, the answer bubbling out without conscious thought. Okay, that was actively surreal. “We were manufacturing weapons, and I pointed out a design flaw which would cause them to malfunction in certain conditions, and after that the design was changed.”

“But you have never colluded with Imperial forces, or sold out a cohort for your own gain?”

“No.” Matt shook his head. “And I would never.”

“What is your reason for joining us?” the alien asked, and Matt realized that blood was dripping from the blade onto a cloth pad on the floor stained in more colours than he’d realized blood came in.

“To save my crew.” Matt said without hesitation. “They’re all I have, way out here. I don’t want to leave them in galra hands longer than necessary.”

“Many of us are driven by such things.” the alien nodded. “Now, Matthew Theodore Holt. If it should come to this, are you willing to lay your life on the line for our cause?”

Matt hesitated, then pressed his mouth into a firm line and nodded. “Yes. For freedom, and for my friends.”

“Excellent.” the alien pushed back its hood, revealing a scaled face. “Now, before you see our base, do you have anything you would like as a code name?”

Matt grinned wider than he had since leaving Kerberos. “I wanna be called Batman.”

“Well then, Batman.” the alien smiled, turning and gesturing for another hooded alien with a bowl to come closer. “Would you like to meet the rest of our little branch of the resistance?”

“Hell yes.”


End file.
